1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aperture control device in a camera, and more particularly to an aperture control device having, on the lens barrel side, an aperture mechanism for controlling the aperture diameter and a spring for biasing the mechanism from an open aperture condition in a stop down direction and in which a member on the camera body coupled to the aperture mechanism releases, in response to shutter release operation, the restraint of the aperture mechanism set to the open aperture condition to thereby cause the aperture mechanism to effect stop down operation by the use of the force of the spring and restrain the operation of the aperture mechanism using the force of the spring at a point of time whereat a predetermined aperture opening has been obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the described type is known in which an escape wheel is brought into mesh-engagement with a gear in the camera operable with an aperture mechanism so as to ensure that the operation of the aperture mechanism takes place at a uniform velocity even if the force of the spring for driving the aperture mechanism within the lens barrel is varied as by interchange of the lens.
However, the use of an escape wheel in such device to control the aperture mechanism to operate at a uniform velocity leads to great noise given out during photography.